narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinobi War Roleplay
This was started by JJRawesome and registration to this is under his sole control. Leave a message on his wall if you want to join. This is still open, anyone can contribute a non-Jinchūriki, non-Kazekage or Hokage character right now. User list •JJRawesome •Ten •True-Clown-Prince •Prodigy •Gen Nakaido24 •EagleWizard08 •P.K.H •Jaison Clinton •Benknightprime •The Doctor Character list Shinobi Alliance Kages • Jemezu Uchiha (age 43, Sixth Kazekage) • Jakiri Yoake (age 25, Ninth Hokage) • Miyagi Kimza (age 14, Sixth Mizukage) • TSUCHIKAGE • RAIKAGE Other Members • Rogen Toriyama • Yasuki Hatake • Kioto • Poji Keisatsu • Ace Korimachi - Leader of Yoshigakure - Head of Yoshigakure Operations * Kiki Asannoo - Yoshigakures ANBU & Stealth Division * Niyya Korimachi - Yoshigakures ANBU & Stealth Division * Leo Kishimora - Leader of Yoshigakures ANBU & Stealth Division * Suzuki Nara - Yoshigakures ANBU & Stealth Division * Chad Omaha - Yoshigakures ANBU & Stealth Division * Elite Yoshifumi - Yoshigakures ANBU & Stealth Division Opposing Forces • Ryun Uchiha • Taiga Uchiha • Kaito • Natsumi Sora * Kekkei Korimachi - Edo Summon *Kiako Uchiha - Edo Summon • Yoshitsune Uchiha * Akuma • Nīro Chapters Chapter 1 Konohagakure Jakiri sat at his desk, his feet up and his hat slightly lopsided as he slept. He snapped awake as the door slammed open forcefully. Jakidō Sarutobi, the son of his best friend/former crush Kusachi Sarutobi and his rival who had left the village, Tenzin Uchiha. He had bloody cuts all over his body, and his two-tomoe Sharingan was active. "Jakiri-sensei!" he shouted. "We're being invaded from the borders by Otogakure and Amegakure! Apparently they, Shōhyōgakure, and multiple others are now allianced! They have been performing experiments to turn normal ninja into Pseudo-Jinchūriki! In Shōhyōgakure village, it's become the graduation test to be injected with the Eight-Tails' chakra and see if you survive!" I tore off my robes, put on my flak-jacket and Hokage cloak over the dark blue Jōnin jumpsuit I normally wore, and strapped my Hokage hat around my neck. "I'll see what I can do." I said. I slammed open the window, gestured for Jakidō to come on, and his Sharingan eyes widened. He smiled, his black hair ruffling in the wind. He looked exactly like his father, with black hair and black eyes, but acted so much like his sensei. We dove out the window, and I saw the mob: Oto and Ame had reached Konoha. I performed some quick seals while shouting "Jakidō, get on my back!" He wrapped his arms and legs around me piggy-back style, and I slammed open my eyes. I felt both the Nine-Tails chakra and Senjutsu chakra pump through my veins, triggering my Kyūbi Sage Mode I could activate. "Senjutsu: Fūton Stream!" I shouted before exhaling a gust of wind from my mouth. We shot back up, and I summoned the Senju Scroll. I bit some blood from my finger, unrolled the large scroll, and slammed my hand down on the scroll. "Ancient Senju Summoning: Six Paths Bō Staff!" A gold ringed Monk staff shot into my hand and I shot down, weilding the Shakujō expertly. Sunagakure Jemezu Uchiha had seen better days. Since the whole incident with the Eight-Tails going on a rampage by forcing it's Jinchūriki into full form and nearly destroying Takigakure, he had a lot of paperwork to fill out. Then he heard the small explosions. He turned, stared out his window, and gasped. Several ninja were invading Sunagakure, and demolishing it by the sights of it. I really need to finish Rai's Kazekage training so I can retire... he thought, tearing off his Kazekage hat and throwing himself off the window. He activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan as he fell, the inner design spinning. He landed with a thud, joining the fight instantly. He had genjutsu prowess on level of Shisui Uchiha, a weak Amaterasu and a Susanoo, yet he was overwhelmed after a few seconds. One man, a Tokubetsu Jōnin around his age, charged him and the Eight Tails' Chakra surrounded him. Eight-Tails??? Isn't Gyuuki still in his host, who is in this vilage?! he thought. But he was lucky. He was able to control Tailed Beast Chakra, to an extent. The more tails the beast had, and the more chakra thatw as being exerted by them, the harder and more draining it was. He managed to shut this one down, and the man fainted. As if a signal, almost 3/4 of the army went into a Jinchuriki's Version 2 form. He sensed most of it was Gyuuki's Chakra, but Four-Tailed and One-Tailed Chakra dotted the scene. This is bad...at this rate...I have to use Susanoo. he said, performing the Mangekyo Sharingan activation seal. A flash of green surrounded him as a Susanoo, with flesh, muscle, four eyes, horns, and holding a sword made out of Lime-green fire. It stabbed it's sword into the ground as he transmitted the chakra used to maintain his Sharingan through the earth. He managed to shut down any using Shukaku's and about half of the Four-Tailed Chakra users, but the rest were just slightly annoyed. "Crap." he decided. Kirigakure Miyagi Kimza sat upon his desk drinking a small cup of tea. He had heard about the tailed beasts rampages not too long ago, and he was more than prepared to join the fight by this time. Sitting up, Miyagi finished drinking his cup and started outside the room. He closed his eyes and reopened them as the full splendor of the Shu Nokerrogan, the ultimate Kimza dojutsu shone in blue orbs. Just like his grandfather, the late Saphiro Kimza, this jutsu could only be used for so long, so he had to finish what was going on fast. Stepping outside, he found many ninja throughout his village, assualting shinobi and civilians alike. Not one to waste time, Miyagi formed rapid hand signals and drew his slender hand back, Water Release: Leviathan's Arrow Technique! The young Mizukage, one of the most powerful Kimza to ever have lived, jumped from rooftop to rooftop, shooting piercing arrows of water at his enemies. He dropped into a crowd of enemy ninja surrounding a defenseless and child and kicked them away. He then slammed his hands into one of the attacking enemy. Water Release: Pressure Sphere Technique! Unlike the Rasengan, the water sphere caused great impact damage and then swelled to consume and drown the enemy. Miyagi watched as his village and burned and then ran off to continue defending it. 'What the hell is going on?'' he thought. Somewhere in the Land of Fire Standing on a high clifftop, Ryun Uchiha stood; arms crossed across his chest and spiky black hair flowing in the wind. A war had begun and there was no better time to strike now. Ryun required , the Nine-Tailed Fox. It needed to be back in Uchiha hands before he could restore the clan. Following the revelation that he was Madara Uchiha's grandson, Ryun set out to restore the Uchiha clan and lead them to prosperity. With his Sharingan eyes, he could see Konoha in the distance. A battle had already commenced in the immediate vicinity of Konoha. "Already?" Ryun wondered silently, narrowing his eyes. "Is the current Hokage this air headed? To let enemy forces so close to the village..." Ryun sighed, glancing over to the east, he could see the invasion forces closing in on the Hidden Leaf with increased speed. "With an invasion force that size, Konohagakure's Hokage must already be on the battlefield. If that's the case, the jinchūriki must be down there too." Ryun surmised. With a large leap, Ryun bolted from the hilltop, landing straight into the trees below him. Dashing from branch to branch, he made his way towards the Hidden Leaf, and his targets. Konohagakure Jakiri was standing in the middle of the road, covered in a mixture of his own and enemy blood. He sheathed the shakujo on his back, and winced. Broken right shoulder blade... he thought. ...and most of the muscles in my back sprained. Yo, Kurama, a burst of chakra would do now. Like, maybe, put me in a one-tailed version 2 form long enough to heal my wounds, and then I'll handle it from there. He felt the chakra rush through him, and a dark plum-colored aura surrounded him. One tail sprouted from his back, and all his wounds healed. Jakiri then sat on the ground in a meditating position, and the cloak dissipated. Meanwhile, Ryun jumped through the forest. He focused his chakra, analyzing for Kurama's aura, and sensed it. He sped up, but it was useless. Kurama's ki was fading. He had no time for this. He had to use that technique. He channeled his Susanoo, the purple aura surrounding him. Just a skeleton, but enough for this jutsu. "Fire Release: Majestic Hell Fire Technique!" he shouted. The Susanoo burst forth a gigantic fireball from it's mouth, clearing a swath of forest and a path. He shot forward, and was finally in Konoha. He quickly replaced the burned trees and cleared any trace left of his chakra using a Wood Release. He saw the Hokage building, charged forward, and gasped. Kurama's ki was emenating from a young man, wearing the Hokage's hat and a cloak with the kanji for Ninth Hokage on it. I see... Ryun thought. ...Kurama's host is the Hokage, so hat means he has full control. Hn, this'll be interesting. He activated his Rinnegan, and focused. A wave of force shot out from him, knocking the Hokage back. Ryun pulled off the hood of his traveling cloak, a hooded dark grey cape with the Uchiha symbol on the back. An explosion echoed through Konoha as Ryun was knocked back by the full force of a Tailed Beast Ball. Ryun reactivated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, utilizing his Susanoo ribcage to block the Tailed Beast Ball. Ryun knew a full-scale battle within the walls of Konoha would work to his advantage. He could use the citizens as a human shield, as well as his high-powered techniques to fight the Hokage. "So, this guy can even use that technique. Hmph, he must be well off with the Nine-Tails..." Ryun observed. Ryun began forming seals, keeping a close watch on the Hokage with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. "First thing is first. I need to disable Kurama from helping him." he thought, leaping forward. "First... Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees!!!" he roared. Trees burst from all around Ryun, smashing buildings and transforming the terrain into a dense forest in a matter of seconds. Now the real fight began. The Fight Begins Jakiri knew he was screwed. Even though he was in his full Nine-Tailed Form, he could feel this guys dangerous chakra. He had a Sharingan and Wood Release?! Hopefully he couldn't use the Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands technique. But even if not, the Eternal Mangekyō would supress the Nine-Tails for a few hours. He had to end this quick. He felt himself shrink, his vision temporarily stained red, and noticed his original human form. "No..." he moaned. Ryun charged him, swinging a katana. Even without the Nine-Tails... Jakiri thought, sprinting behind Ryun. To anyone without the power of an Eternal Mangekyo, it would have seemed he used a space-time jutsu to teleport there. ...I'm still as fast as the Fourth! Jakiri swung his bō staff at top speed, slightly denting the Susanoo. Ryun gasped. "You're good...maybe a little too good." "However..." Ryun continued, forming more seals, "You're going to need to be even better than that to reach me!" His Susanoo grew to its full incomplete state, displaying the full skeleton. He then finished making seals. "Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees!" Ryun declared. Flowers began to bud on the trees he had created earlier, one in particular was larger than the rest. Ryun then made a dash for the trees as the pollen from the flowers consumed the area. Strategy Jakiri was being enveloped by the pollen. He coughed, feeling lightheaded, and fell to his knees. He saw Ryun walk up, his now full form Susanoo protecting him from the pollen. "I won't kill you." he reassured the Hokage. "I have to keep you alive until we get to base." he said. "But, Jakiri, who'll be your successor? The Tenth Hokage needs to be pick-" He was cut off by Jakiri trying to punch through his Susanoo. The Jinchuuriki felt the bones in my wrist snap and the skin around my knuckles split. He groaned, his vision blurring. "The Green Spiral of Konoha, the terrifying inheritor of the title Hokage, dying on his knees. I suppose it's inevitable. Your father should have forseen this 25 years ago, when he made you Jinchūriki." Jakiri snapped. He tried to stand up, anger coursing through his veins, but fell down almost instantly. Someone...Anyone...JUST HELP ME! He mentally screamed. Ryun walked up to him, attempting to grab his lifeless body with his Susanoo. He recoiled as if my body was a lit match, and gasped. Kurama and I, togehter, managed to overcome the Sharingan. I stood up, now in my Demon-Sage mode with one of Kurama's tails coming from me. I formed a dark grey Rasengan, the ground shattering under my feet. "Now the fight truly begins!" Ryun's eyes narrowed, "Kurama's power is useless before me." he barked. Forming a horse seal, Ryun gathered up a massive amount of his chakra; kneading it into formation within him before expelling it in the form of an immense inferno, tearing through the forest in which he had created moments before. "Fire Release: Great Fire Majestic Annihilation!" he roared. The Hokage was now trapped. The forest that had spread over the entire Hidden Leaf village due to Ryun's earlier wood techniques was now completely on fire. And not just any fire either. The fire from Great Fire Majestic Annihilation was strong enough to withstand anything but the combined might of several A-rank Water Release techniques. Ryun again activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, this time, staring directly into the Hokage's eyes; allowing him to slip into the Hokage's subconscious where Kurama resided. "Hello again, Nine-Tailed Fox..." Ryun mused. Kurama groaned. "Ryun, my business with you is long since over." "Not true, old pal." Ryun said. "OLD PAL?! YOU USED ME AS A SUMMONING! YOU KEPT ME STUCK, SEALED PAINFULLY INSIDE GEDO MAZŌ!" In Yoshigakure, 6 miles from Konahagakure... Aces wife and secutary, Miyoko Takara, burst in the office. "Ace! I have urgent news! Konahagakure is being attacked by an unknown shinobi, rumored to be a Uchiha and the Hokage is currently in battle." I grabbed my white cloak with the Helixian Symbol on the back, and I laced my arms swiftly through the sleeves of it. 'That's the large chakra signature I felt from earlier' I thought before looking back at Miyoko. "What's the Hokages current conditon?" "A fellow shinobi said that he was in critical condition" "We'll I have to get there quick, and see what I can do to help him" "Ok. If you need backup, I'll gladly assist you!" I thought for a second and then approached Miyoko, placing my right hand on her right shoulder while braiding my left hand in hers. "Miyoko, as much as I would concider you coming with me, I don't want you in harms way. I aready lost my first wife, and my only child... I would blame myself if I let you come and something was to happen to you" Miyoko looked at me and smiled before kissing me. "Ok, I understand... But promise me one thing?" "Yes?" "Please come back to me alive and well!" In an instant I thought about the possible circumstances I could be in. "I promise I'll come back to you safe and sound!" "Ok!" Miyoko backed up a few feet as I concentrated my will. "I'll be back if I need anything" I said as my body Phased from reality. "Ok!" said Miyoko as she wfelt my chakra signature disappear. In an instant, I appeared in konaha, and I was shocked by the devastation. I haven't seen destruction like this in almost 5 years. The only thing that was worst than this was the Demise of Hexoshigakure, my home village. Niyya, my daughter, had a sudden release of her highly condensed chakra, and it wiped out over 99% of my clan. That was the worst village disaster in shinobi history, 5 times worst than the damage Pain did to Konahagakure when he used Almighty Push. I suddenly felt 2 chakra signatures in the vicinity. I could tell one of them was disrupted and the other was in some state I couldn't quite grasp. I went towards the chakra signature and suddnely felt a very dark chakra that made me stop in my tracks for a second as I looked ahead. I could clearly see the Hokage on the ground and an unknown figure standing directly in front of him. There was fire all around the area, all over Konaha, it looked like a burning wasteland. I don't have any technique that can put out these fires. They'll have to wait. I saw that they were, then I turned my attention back at the Hokage and the Mystery Man. "Ultimate Omegatri!" I said before sophisticated lines and complex patterns over took the Iris of my eye. I stare directly in the direction of the unknown man and concentrated my Omegatri on him, attempting to switch places with him. Then I stopped as I realized that it could potentially hurt the Hokage due to chakra disruptions of me switching places. I though for a second then formed the EMS Handsign. Since the unknown figure is keeping eye contact, by disrupting his vision for a few seconds, I should be able to sever the link between him and the Hokage long enough to get him out of there. But first I'll give the Hokage some of my Chakra. I concentrated my chakra and suddenly I started glowing and then a chakra beam went from me to the Hokage, restoring his chakra and physical state to normal. I felt a medium amount of my chakra leave my body. "I must make my move now! Me being as smart as I am, This should sever his connection." "EMS Release: Temporary Blindness!" Acceptance of a Unknown Konoichi Seeming out of nowhere, Natsumi Sora appears on a mountain to the far east of Konaha. Empathy' Revenge is active, now I'm about to blackmail Ryuun into helping me with my Plans, and soon I'll unleash the powers of my Modified Endo Tensai Technique. Unlike Kabuto's, My version is on a whole new level thanks to the Helixian scrolls I possess now. Get ready Ace Korimachi, because I'm bringing Back Kiki Asannoo, and Kiako Uchiha!" thought Natsumi before jumping down towards Ryuun. Ace feels a familiar chakra signature and then runs towards the Hokage. Ryuun jumps back several meters as his chakra is disrupted. Ace grabs the Hokage and uses another jutsu. Ryuun gets angry and concentrates his chakra to locate Ace and the Hokage but it fails. Suddenly Natsumi lands in front of him as Chakra Tentecles wrap Ryuun up and Natsumi stabs him with her Chakra Nullification Blades, nullifying his chakra. "Now listen Ryuun, and listen good. I'm going to assist you in achieving your goal, and you're going to help me achieve mine. I have an highly advanced version og the Endo Tensai in my possession and if you don't agree to helping me, I'll make your life a living Hell..." "... So what's your plan?" replied Ryuun as he had his eyes locked on her. "My goal is to take all the chakra types of Ace Korimachi, then destroy Konahagakure and Yoshigakure permanently." "What if I chose to not help you achieve you goal and just decide to kill you?" said Ryuun. Natsumi suddenly removes her chakra nullification blades from Ryuun and releases him from her Chakra Tentecles. "If you honestly think you can defeat me, then I'll gladly let you kill me, but I wouldn't do it if I were you..." said Natsumi as she stood there waiting for him to attack. "You asked for it! Fire Release: Majestic Hell Fire Technique!" Ryuuns susanoo formed and suddenly flames burst fourth, heading right towards Natsumi. Suddenly, Ryuun set the fire ablaze with Amaterasu. The scorching flames made their way toward Natsumi as she let the flames engulf her. She screamed as the flames devoured her entirely. "That should take care that pathetic konoichi" said Ryuun as be turned around. "Is that so, becase I could of sworn that it was you who was on the ground screaming in pain" said Natsumi. Ryuun blinked and in an instance, he was on the ground, surrounded by flames. He quickly put the flames out. "What did you do?" said Ryuun as he looked at her in intense anger. "You're in my Genjutsu - Empathy's Revenge - When its active, I an make everything that happens to me, happen to anyone else of my choosing, and there's nothing anyone can do about it" said Natsumi while smiling at Ryuun. "You won't think I'm a pathetic konoichi when you have to deal with my Edo Tensai!" Suddeny, Natsumi create a physical clone of herself, then took out a valve with a drop of blood and threw it on the clone, causing it to burn away, as flesh began taking the form of an unknown Helixian Shinobi. "Kekkai Korimachi! The great sealer of the Helixians!" said Natsumi before jumping back several feet. If I were you, I'd accept my offer and go through a lot less trouble. I summoned the most powerful Helixian Sealer to deal with you. Just so you know, for every element there's a seal that can cripple them, and Kekkai here can seal just like breathing, it's that simple to him. Ryuun step back a few feet as he got his susanoo in full form. "with the power she displayed, she must be bluffing if she thinks a pitiful helixian can seal me and my techniques." "Bring it then!" said Ryuun as he prepaired for another Fire Release Technique. "You can't say I didn't warn you, since you clearly don't know what you're up agaist..." Gathering of Forces Ace retreats to a safe part of Konaha and attends to the Hokages wounds. "Thanks for saving me back there, I surely thought I was done for" responded the Hokage in appreciation. "It's theleast I can do for a fellow shinobi, especially since I lived here at one point" said Ace. Ace healed the Hokages wounds with a Medical Ninjutsu his sister taught him before she died. The Hokage was back on his feet and ready to fight once more. "We need more reinforcements to combat the attacks that Konaha is currently under" said the Hokage. "I agree, so I'll notify some members of Yoshigakures ANBU Division as well as my daughter, so we can show these criminals who the true shinobi are" Ace concentrates his chakra into his hands and places them on his head. "Miyoko, I need you to contact the ANBU Division and send them owards my location" "Ok, you got it!" "Ok, that takes care of that, now all I have to do is alert my daughter and she can get to my location. Ace forms the EMS Handsign and shoots a light beam into the sky that soon races towards Niyyas location. It reachs Niyya and she reads the message. "EMS Release: Light Speed Transmission!" says Niyya before her entire body converts itself into light, beaming her to Konaha instantly. "I recieved your message father! I can't believe konahas defenses were so low" "It surprized me too, but right now, we need to help the Hokage until Leo, Chad, Suzuki, and Techno arrive" replied Ace. From a couple miles away Yasuki and Rogen could see the smoke coming from the village, both thought to themselves "what the heck happened????" Yasuki sent a messenger bird to Kioto and from there they jumped from tree to tree and landed in the village, then ran straight over to the Hokage's aid. "Lord Hokage we're here to help and Kioto will be arriving late" Ace and Niyya walked over to Yasuki and briefed him. "When I got here, an unknown Uchiha was attacking the Hokage and I intervened and escaped with the Hokage to this location" Yasuki replied " an unknown Uchiha eh'?" and Rogen looked at Niyya and said "thank you for helping our village and Hokage" Yasuki went over to the hokage and said "Hokage Jakiri Yoake what's our first plans of action?" To be continued... Category:Roleplays Category:JJRawesome Category:True-Clown-Prince Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Princeharris1993